On the Other Side of the Moon
by jarjayes
Summary: A series of mysterious events occur when Weiss are assigned to protect a tycoon and his wife, but what does she have to do with all the crap that's happening to them?
1. A Most Important Assignment

On the Other side of the Moon

By: Maritza Lara (Jarjayes)

         A full moon night.  That is what they needed.  The huge ball of light poked its powdery face into the sky.  The air was cold and windy.  The rooftops were windier.  There were four men in black in one side and four men in white in the other.  In the middle, against the backdrop of the moon's visage stood the mysterious dark cladded figure, waiting.  Waiting for what?, they wondered with unease.

The figure stood still.  He did not move an inch from his post.  His cape did all the flapping in the wind's violent caress.  All were mesmerized.  Instant paralysis!  No one could move.  

         Suddenly, the figure spoke in his authoritive voice.  "You think I don't know of your betrayal?  You think I'll let you all off that easy.  Think again cause you are all going to die, tonight."

         "You got it all wrong!  We only wanted to help Hayakawa, not betray him!"

         "Not from where I am standing.  Prepare to fight, Abyssinian, this may be your last."

         "Wait!  This is not right!"

         "Too late!"

         "Wait!"

The figure sprung from his post with a katana in hand.  

Chapter One 

         It was another summer day like any other.  Business at the  Kitten in the House Flower Shop flourished as a myriad of schoolgirls milled about to have their daily dose of their favorite eye-candy, namely, the four boys of Weiss.  The store was beautifully spellbinding.  A new shipment of rare flowers have arrived enchanting the environment with their seductive aroma.  Aya, as always, tried his hardest to avoid all those stupid girls by this time going into the back room taking inventory of, not only the new plants, but of the pots, the sacks upon sacks of soil, and other things, but most importantly, the order of a brand new kind of fertilizer.

Attending to the customers, Yoji used his charm to sales pitch the ladies into purchasing the flowers as well as to get their phone numbers.  Ken, on the other hand, tended to the cash register whereas, Omi, watered the plants on display as two girls made idle conversation with him about the personal care of flowers.  With all this going on, they did not notice Manx walking into the shop strutting off her long legs and moving her hips from side to side.  Ken was the first to see her enter and coming to him, her red curls bouncing all the way.  She removed her sunglasses, her EXPENSIVE sunglasses, standing there waiting for him to finish attending one of these foolish bimbos.  It was not long until the girl in front of her bowed to Ken graciously, then taking leave with a poinsettia in her grasp.  Ken bowed in return then waving her off.

         "I see things are going smoothly today," Manx said as a matter of fact, placing her leather portfolio on top of the counter.  She smiled.  Ken knew why she smiled.  Obviously, she was not here on a social call.

         "Would you like me to call the others downstairs?," Ken asked, already knowing the answer.

         "Would you?,"  Manx winked.

         "Let me tell the shopkeeper, first," Ken added.

         "I'll meet you in the Underworld, then," she placed the sunglasses back on her face, proceeding ahead.

         "I hope this is worth cutting a date for," Youji complained to Aya as they descended into the basement.

         Aya, as always, said nothing.

         Ken and Omi were already waiting for them with Manx, as she brought out the folders holding the details of their new assignment.

         "You can worry about your love life, later, Yaten.  Right now, there are more important matters to tend to," she reminded.

         "Don't tell me you have sonar, too?," he joked, taking his seat beside Ken, next to the refrigerator.

         "I'm a woman.  And as a woman, I'm more than just a cleaning kit with boobs and a leash around her neck.  I crack nuts for a living."

         "_Itai," all four winced at the thought._

         Manx brought out the videotape.

         "I hope you sent the VCR on repairs.  I can't afford to lose another tape."

         "With what Kritiker pays you, I'm surprised you don't carry around an extra VCR just in case something like that happens," Aya pointed out.

         "Hey, if I didn't pay my rent I was going to be evicted.  It's not my fault real life gets in the way.  Now, IS or IS NOT your VCR in working order?," she asked, eyeing each one of them, starting from Omi, then Aya, working her way to Ken, next to the fridge.

         Youji broke the silence, answering,  "I just got it out of the shop this morning but with all the chaos going on with the new shipment and junk, well, I left it in the car.  Heh," He ended with a sheepish smile.

         "Are you crazy?!," Ken bursted.  "That junk heap is missing a window, what if it rains?!"

         "That junk heap, as you call it, has taken you places!  Besides, I watched the forecast this morning and there is only a 50% chance of rain!"

         "Love the odds, Yotan.  Remind me to bring you along on Pachinko Night," added Aya, in his eternally depressed mood.

         "ENOUGH!," Manx hollered.  "Let's not waste any more time!  Yotan, go get the VCR and make it snappy!," she ordered.

         "Yes, Maam," Youji concurred with a bit of a smirk.  Without further ado, he left his place.

***

         "Get the VCR, she says.  Why don't she get her own damn VCR!," Youji complained as he stomped towards his car.  It was sunny outside.  NO rain clouds in sight.  And to think they were all worried.  "Heh, rain he says…. there's not a stupid cloud in sight."  Yotan crawled in through the car window, reaching for the VCR.  He successfully grabbed it and yanked the gizmo, which had seen better nights with countless numbers of triple X films and Youji getting it on with some girl he had just met for the day.  What adventures they both had and what moments they both shared.  Pulling it out of the car, he quickly head back to the store.  Yup, he figured, they both shared unforgettable moments.  He patted the machine lovingly.  No one understands.

         Back in the basement, Youji had finished installing his pride and joy to the television set.  The machine was already set to go as Youji stepped back to give it room to breathe and show all what it's made of.  Ken, still next to the fridge, had dosed off during the 15 minutes it took his friend to connect the damn thing.

         "Honestly, if you were to take this long in bed as you take hooking up a simple VCR, I applaud you," commented Manx with a sly smile across her face and beady eyes.

         "With Yotan's luck, he'd be lucky if the girl can hold out five minutes before succeeding at doing SOMETHING," said Omi.

         "Shut up, runt!," yelled Youji, getting annoyed.  "If you weren't my friend…"

         "What would you do?," challenged Omi.

         Before Youji could answer, Manx ordered both guys to shut up as she handed a tape to Aya, who in turn, inserted the cassette into the VCR.  He pressed PLAY, ordered Omi to turn off the lights, sat back, boinked Ken on the head, Ken woke up startled, Aya got back into place, Youji got comfortable on the floor, and everyone was silent.

         The insignia of the White Cross appeared across the screen.  Persia's familiar silhouette came into view.  "Greetings!  I'm sure you four are rested from the last assignment.  I commend you on a job well done!  I am proud!  I want you all to know that.  Now, on to business!"

         "You four very well know how close we are to closing down the Takatori crime syndicate for good.  If it weren't for you and the agents here at Kritiker, none of this would have been possible.  However, despite of this being a fact, we are now faced with a new problem and it needs to be taken care of immediately."

         The four guys listened attentively not wanting to miss any important detail of the new assignment.  Manx observed them each, expecting some reaction.  They were calm, sitting in their favorite spots like nothing serious is happening.  A photograph of a distinguished-looking man in a beige suit, appearing to be in his late fifties, popped up on the screen.

         "This man is Ryouma Hayakawa.  He's a Biochemist and president of Hayakawa Industries in charge of developing medicines, weaponry, among other things.  At present, he is developing an anti-aging drug for Kritiker, which is supposed to rejuvenate DNA.  We need that drug so we can help our agents.  Unfortunately, we are not the only ones interested in acquiring the formula."

         Another picture popped up.  This time it was of another man with grayish hair.  "This is Hotaru Maeda.  Best known as one of Takatori's allies.  We suspect that he is after the formula so that he can use it for his own sadistic purposes.  We also believe that he's behind the attempts on Hayakawa's life.  Your mission is not to end Maeda's life if not to protect Hayakawa and his family from any further attempts.  He is arriving today in Japan after 13 years living abroad.  You are to meet with him at four in the Hayakawa Industries complex.  He is fully aware of your arrival.  He is expecting you."

         "Remember, he is more than just a mere industrialist to me, he is also my best friend and I want you to protect him with your lives.  Hunters of the light, make sure the beasts of darkness don't see the light of day."

         The tape stopped.  Manx switched the lights back on.  The boys stared at each other.  Then, Aya started, " Since when are we babysitters?"

         Manx replied, "Don't look at it as babysitting.  Look at it as any other job you'll do well in order to get paid well."

         "Anti-aging cream?  We are going to protect a man who's into cosmetics?," added Ken, "Now, I've seen everything!"

         "We are assassins!  We get paid to assassinate!  Terrorists, drug lords, pimps with bad wardrobes…since when are we bodyguards?!  Come on, Manx!," complained Youji.

          "There's a first for everything.  And you are going to do this if you don't want me to install new air-conditioning in the room between your ears!  Look!  If Persia picked you idiots for this job it must be VERY important!  So, stop complaining!  We need to protect that formula.  We must ensure the agency's future.  If Takatori or anyone else gets their hands on it, we are in a heap of trouble!  Got that?!," threatened Manx.

         "Looks like we have no other choice," replied Aya, leaning back on his seat.

         Youji, looking at his friend, blurted, "You can't be serious, Aya!"

         "What do you suggest we do?"

         Omi chimed in, "We ought to do it, what do we have to lose?"

         "Our social lives," added Ken.

         "How hard can it be protecting a guy?," asked Omi.

         "Maeda has hired Schwartz to guard him," added Manx.

         All eyes widened.

         Youji then said, "Oh, shit!"

***

Riding in Youji's junky car, Ken, after some time keeping silent, finally asked, "Remind me again WHY we accepted this job?!"

Aya answered, "There is good pay involved."

Omi continued, "Promised vacation time for two months anywhere we like and all expenses paid."

Youji finished, "And one pissed off Manx pointing a .44 to my head."

"Gee, I thought it was because you wanted to expand your horizons or some crap like that?," said Ken.

"Yeah, well, this wasn't what I had in mind," rebutted Youji.  

"Look on the bright side, Yotan, maybe you'll meet some hot office chick," Ken giggled.

"Yeah, and give her my phone number," he laughed in return.

Aya, always putting a damper on things, reminded, "Need I remind you we are on a mission, Yotan?"

"Yeah, yeah!  But, if I can score myself a date, why not?!  I've been dying for months for a little companionship, dammit!"

"For now, focus on the mission, and leave the gun to rest for today.  We have a client to protect.  Persia is counting on us," Aya said.  (While you're at it, get yourself a better car.)

"Sheesh, and I thought I was worried," Youji complained.

Omi added, " I hope this is worth the money, Aya.  I mean, I wouldn't want to waste valuable time protecting a tycoon when we can be out there killing some real dangerous people who are bent out on world domination."

Ken and Youji bursted out in laughter.  Aya did not find Omi's joke amusing.  He muttered under his breath as the others guffawed for their own amusement.  It could not be helped.  They were just trying to let out a little steam before meeting with their next assignment…Ryoma Hayakawa.  At least, for their own comfort, they can take things in stride.  This time they did not have to worry about getting themselves killed, or even worse, humiliating themselves.  Aya, for one part, took the job for that advantage.  It was a nice change of pace, whether he wanted to admit it to the others or not.  It was easier to have them hear him complain than to let them know how complacent he felt.  But still, he felt that even an amateur was better suited for this job than they were.  They were more suited for stopping terrorists and maniacal madmen.  The pay was good, though.  It was too good for a simple job like this.  Something was up.  He did not like it.  Kritiker was not giving them all the details.

It was not long before they had arrived at Hayakawa Industries.   They wasted no time in passing through the front doors, checking in with the receptionist, and guided themselves up the elevator.  In no time, they reached the top floor, the 13th, and standing before Hayakawa's office.  While Aya, Omi, and Ken sat on the chairs, Youji was busy acquainting himself with the secretary who happened to be a foreigner.  She was quite pretty with reddish-brown hair cut in a page.  Youji learned she was Rumanian and her name was Katja.  

Ken whispered to Omi, "He sure doesn't waste time when it comes to pretty girls."

Omi nodded agreeing with Ken.

Aya was just observing the transition that went on with Youji and that secretary.  She giggled, alright, but hardly looked impressed with Youji's attempt of seducing her.  She seemed more in control of the situation than he was_.  Will Youji ever learn?,_ Aya wondered to himself.  Then, he sighed.  He looked around, soon realizing that there were a lot of foreigners working here as much as there were Japanese.  Apparently, Hayakawa really got around when it came to running a prestigious business.  He hired the best.

His reverie was interrupted once the doors to the office opened ushering out a tall, elegant black woman who spoke perfect Japanese.  The guys, especially, Youji were impressed at seeing this goddess of a woman come out strutting with a grace that only the gods can command.  She was absolutely beautiful!  With the authority of an Amazon Queen, she directed herself to the four men waiting out in the lobby for their appointment.

"Hello."

They all stood up in attention like little tin soldiers.  She smiled ever so beautifully.  They bowed in reverence to her.  She continued speaking, "I am Nefertiti Zimbula.  I am sure you have already met Katja Romanova," she gestured to the secretary.  "Mr. Hayakawa has been expecting you so please follow me."  Without anything further, they did as she said.  Youji made sure not to forget throwing a wink at Katja before the door closed behind him.  "Please sit," Nefertiti Zimbula instructed them.  "Mr. Hayakawa will be with you shortly," she informed them as they took their seats in front of the desk in this huge office.  "Would you like any refreshments?"

"What do you have?," Omi inquired.

"What your heart desires," she answered.  Then, she quickly turned her attention to Youji, "And I mean in drinks, Mr. Kudou, not in diversion.  And in any case, we have plenty of cold water."

Youji gulped.  He thought, how could she have known that he was thinking exactly what she thought he was thinking?  "A beer would be fine, miss…er…"

"Zimbula…Mr. Kudou."

"Yeah, right," Youji replied feeling rather intimidated.

"I'll take a Coke," said Ken.

"Me too!," Omi quickly added.

"And you?," she looked at Aya. 

"Coffee…black, please."

"Thank you…I'll return with your orders."  With that, she stepped out of the office.

Youji, as soon as she left, put in his two cents.  "How did she know I was thinking it?"

Aya answered, "Simple, it's written all over you."

" You gotta stop being so obvious, Yotan.  One of these days your friend's gonna get you into serious trouble if you're not careful," Ken told him.

"Sheesh, like right!," Youji seemed bothered by his colleague's observation.

"Well, anyway, do you suppose this Hayakawa knows what we are?"

"If he's Persia's friend, he has to know," said Aya.

"I hope that beer's cold," Youji complained.

"It's always about you, isn't it?," Ken turned to face him.

"Oh, shut up, Pelé," Youji grunted.

"I'd like to see you make me," Ken challenged. 

Before Youji could do anything to shut Ken's mouth up, the doors next to the desk slid open, ushering in a tall man with pitch-black hair wearing a black suit.  His skin was tanned, his eyes were golden brown, and he wore his hair combed in a cowlick.  He was both elegant and strikingly threatening as he was extremely attractive.  Obviously, this was Hayakawa's personal bodyguard.  Aya remembered seeing him photographed with his boss.  He remembered Manx saying how loyal this guy was as well as how dangerous.  Those words did not faze him at all.  Behind him came three more guards.

"I'm John Sloan, personal bodyguard to Mr. Hayakawa.  If you gentlemen do not mind, my colleagues here will frisk you for weapons.  And if we so happen to find any, we will take the liberty in confiscating them until you leave these premises," his speech was cold.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Sloan, we prefer handing them to you if we had any," answered Aya.  

Not appreciating Aya's sarcastic remark, Sloan ordered his men to search them for weapons.  They held their hands in the air while being violated by masculine hands.  "Hey!," cried Youji, upon feeling a hand prying at his crotch.

"They're clean, Sir!," informed one of them.

"Not quite," said Sloan, indicating to one of them to remove Youji's wristwatch. 

"Hey!  A girl gave me that!," he protested.

It was not long before Sloan pulled out the wire from the watch's head.  The guy's were impressed with the casualty this guy figured out Youji's secret.

"It's pretty strong.  It's been years I've seen wire of this make.  You obviously take good care of it," he held the wire close to his nostrils as if smelling it, "and a lot of blood have been spilt with this gadget.  Very impressive!  If you don't mind, I will hang on to this until you leave."

         Youji harrumphed his reply.  He wasn't amused with this guy at all.  Sloan instructed the four to put their hands down.  He looked to the side, "Mr. Hayakawa, it's safe, now.  They're clean."

         With that said, Hayakawa finally appeared through those sliding doors.  Standing at his desk, with his back to the window, he welcomed the Weiss guys and instructed them to take a seat.  They did as they were told.  Hayakawa instructed three of this guards to wait outside, John was the only one allowed to stay.

         "Well, now, I'm sure Persia has filled you in with the details of this assignment.  John and I had been considering my need for added protection for some time, now.  I, honestly, am happier with not worrying about my life, at all.  However, I have a family to protect and John, here, had suggested I hire some agents to protect them.  There are many people, as you may be aware, that are just dying to get their mitts on my anti-aging formula.  And they are prepared to target anybody in my family just to get to me.  I don't know if you are comfortable with the fact that I need you as bodyguards but the lives of the people I love come first in my book.  I could careless about me."

         Aya asked, "Mr. Hayakawa, why us?  Any other with less experience than us can manage a job like this."

         "Because I'm fully aware that you're the best and I need the best to safeguard everything I've worked for.  I've been developing this formula for Kritiker for years and I've finally managed the results I've so long strived to achieve.  Mind you," he began pacing about, "there's been a lot of trial and error.  We've done many tests.  Many have failed.  But now that we finally managed to get it right, thanks to many of our scientists that have worked side by side with Kritiker,  we've finally got it!"

         Aya again, "And what makes you believe anyone wants to kill you, Sir?  If you don't mind me asking a stupid question?"

         "Two attempts have already been made on my life, Mr. Fujimiya.  Plus a number of death threats.  Plus, my wife was almost killed with a car bomb.  Does that answer your question?," Hayakawa was stern when he said this.  "Now, you can't complain about the pay.  I think it's to your satisfaction.  If not, I'm willing to raise it."

         "You're kidding?!," Youji said, surprised.  The others practically jumped out of their seats upon hearing this.

         "Mr. Hayakawa never "kids" around, " said John Sloan, putting in his two cents with a robotic flair that only James Cameron would love.

         Aya couldn't help look at this man with such disdain.  Neither could Sloan keep himself from giving Aya a piercing stare.  Obviously, Aya could tell right off that this man, this Jack Sloan, did not like him as much.  Although, for Aya, the feeling was mutual.  He sensed this to be the beginning of a rough friendship, if any at all.  They eyed each other with contempt.  Youji and the others noticed this, hoping that Aya would not do anything stupid to upset this man...he was bigger than them.  Itai!  A punch from this guy would set the boys from the women.  Whatever that meant.

         "Aya," Yoten whispered, "we'd like to get out of here alive if you don't mind?"

         Sloan grinned, which was scary.  As tension mounted up in the room, the door opened with Katja wheeling in a cart with their drinks and four pieces of cake with extra whipped cream.

         "Mr. Hayakawa, Mr. Sloan, how was your flight?," she asked with a smile as she served the guys their refreshments.

         Hayakawa replied with the same enthusiasm she expressed, "Very well, Katja.  A little jet-lagged, but very well.  And how is it with you?  I haven't heard from you for quite a bit."

         "It's quite good.  Mr. Sloan, you want any coffee?"

         "No, Katja...but I will like some green tea."

         "Coming right up, sir.  Mr. Hayakawa, you'll be taking your coffee later, is that correct?"

         "Yes.  That will be ideal."

         Sloan then said to her, "That will be all, Katja."

         She bowed in reverence and left the office strutting the stuff that God gave her.  At present, Youji felt something hard in his pants and it was not loose change.  Aya continued staring at John while drinking his coffee.  Omi and Ken spooned in their cake washing that down with Coke.

         "Should I double your fee?," offered Hayakawa.

         Aya replied, "It'll make it worth our while, Sir."

         "Done!," Hayakawa swung round his desk reaching for the intercom, "Miss Zimbula?"

         "Sir?"

         "Bring in the checks, please."

         "Right away, Sir."

         "Well, now that that is over with I have a favor to ask," Hayakawa said with glee.  "You see, my wife arrives from London this evening at Narita.  These flights take a lot out of a person and I thought it would be nice if she had a welcoming committee..."

         "You want us to pick her up, is that right?," Aya inquired rather boorishly.

         "That's right," he replied.

         "May we remind you, you are getting paid for this," reminded John.

         "And if Misses Hayakawa all of a sudden has the desire for last minute shopping, then take her wherever she chooses.  After a long flight, she's usually tired and exhausted and some good shopping always raises her spirits up."

         "Mr. Hayakawa, need I remind you that we are here as bodyguards and not as babysitters!," Aya protested.

         "Are you telling me that simply doing what I ask is too difficult for you and your colleagues, Mr. Fujimiya?  If it is, I will talk to Persia and ask him to send over other agents willing enough to undertake this simple task of picking my wife up from the airport and showing her a good time.  Anyway, it's just money we're talking about.  And who cares about the formula, right?"

         "What time?," Aya finally said.


	2. When Personalities Clash

Chapter Two 

         The drive to the airport was a long and tedious one.  The traffic was incredible!  It was a good thing Hayakawa had insisted they should go in one of his limos to pick up his wife.  Yotan's car would have surely made a big impression on this English born woman who surely was accostumed to the best things in life.  At least, to make up for their shortcomings, there was excellent airconditioning and a lot of drinks in the cooler.  The television was also a nice touch.  Yoji could not help but switch on to his favorite anime series, CityHunter.  Saeba-san always managed to give him a good laugh…not bad for a series that is totally sexist…but the girls seem to like it too…mainly, for Saeba-san.

         "Really, Yotan, isn't there anything else to watch?," complained Ken.

         "Like Fushigi Yuugi?," he challenged.

         "Well, yes!," he replied.

         "Oh, Great Budda, if I have to stand a half hour watching and dreading the Miaka-Tamahome thing I rather string myself with my own watch!," he swore.

         "Sloan still has it," Aya reminded him.

         "Oh, yeah, I forgot.  Man, what's his problem?!," Yoji complained. Then he slapped Ken's hand as soon as he caught this one trying to change channels on the mini tube.

         "Baka-Moron!," Ken cried, blowing on to his hand.

         "I told you not to change it, did I?!," Yoji threatened.

         "There is something strange about that Mr. John Sloan that I can't quite put my finger on," Aya commented in one of his mysterious ways.

         "Why you say that, Aya?," inquired Omi.

         "I'm not quite sure yet but there just is.  And I don't like it."

         "Aya and his suspicions," Yoji laughed.

         "Well, the only thing I don't like is that we're playing welcoming committee to this guy's wife when we're supposed to be protecting him," Ken pointed out.

         "That's why he has Mr. Sloan," Aya answered, stroking his chin in thought.

         "Hmmm?  You think that a guy like that with all his money…and he has very good bodyguards like Sloan to protect him and his family…why would he want to hire agents unless there was something more than meets the eye?," Omi pointed out.

         "I guess we are going to find out," concluded Aya.

         "So, what's the old broad's name?," Yoji asked, scratching his crotch.

         Aya, looking at him with disgust, "Abigail…Mrs. Abigail Hayakawa.  Will you stop that?," he asked Yotan very annoyed.

         "I would if I could but then it'd just itch again," his answer was rather sardonic.

         "Manx had also mentioned Schwartz being involved in this," said Ken, still blowing on his hand.

         "Maeda…why have I heard that name before?," Aya said, thinking out loud.

         "He obviously wants his cut in this formula thingie.  And I'm sure Schwartz want thier cut, too," Yoji said.

         "Like free cosmetics?," Ken joked.  The others started to laugh.

         "I bet I know who'd they use as their dummy.  I'd give anything to see Farfie in a dress," added Yoji.

         "Poor psychopathic idiot," Omi said.

         "They must be getting as well paid or better to guard Maeda," Aya muttered.

         "True," the others agreed in unison.

         "I hope this traffic lets up soon," Wished Omi.

         "Hmmm?  Anytime you see Schwartz and Maeda, you can smell Takatori near by," Youji pondered out loud.

         Narita was extremely packed once they had arrived.  The limo driver handed them a sign with Mrs. Hayakawa's name printed on it.  They were to go to gate 20 to receive her, that was the flight from London.

         Omi asked the chofer, "How will we know her?"

         The chofer, letting out a mischievious snicker, "You'll know, she's not hard to miss."

Then he went back into the car leaving them with the task at hand.

         "No biggie, guys, all we have to do is look for an old English broad.  The sign should help her locate us, right?," said Yoji trying to assure himself.

         Aya and the others sighed deeply.  "Let's go and get it over with," he said.

         A huge crowd unboarded the plane.  They have never seen so many foreigners all at once.  It was amazing their diversity that it overwhelmed them.  Along with them, there were other people holding up signs with names which corresponded to a certain person or two who served as passengers on the British Flight.  But so far, none of them was the one they were looking for.  There was a Mr. Herbert Rogers, a Mrs. Edna Doolittle, and a lot of John Bakers but none of them being Abigail Hayakawa.  

         "What if she wasn't on board?," pondered Omi.

         "Then we get the pleasure of killing Hayakawa ourselves," answered Yoji.

         "Except, there's money involved," Aya reminded them.

         There was a short plump woman, in her 50's, standing alone in the distance looking around.  She looked elegant and very sophisticated.  Ken took the initiative grabbing the sign out of Yoji's hand and running to her desperately.

         "Sumimasen!  Anata wa Hayakawa-sama?," he asked the woman, holding the sign up to her eye level.

         She read the sign and immediately nodded her head.  She began speaking to him in English, excited to have been found.  "_Oh, we thought no one was here!  Thank goodness!_" She clapped her hands together. _"How is Hayakawa_?"

         Ken, in his strangled English, answered, "Reary well.  He instruct us to receive you."

         "Did he?  He is so considerate!"

         "Come this way, Miss Hayakawa-sama.  Your car is waiting," he informed her.

         "Well, thank you very much but we must wait for Abigail, dear child!  She'd have a fit if she finds that we haven't waited for her," assured the English woman.

         "Eto...you are not Abigairu-sama?," Ken asked, confused.

         "Of course, not!"

         About to answer, the guys had come up behind him, speaking to Ken in their native japanese.  Aya asked first, "Ken?  Is this her?"

         Ken turned to Aya, "She says she's not Hayakawa's wife."

         "Does she speak Japanese?," wondered Omi.  "I hope she speaks Japanese."

         "Then who the hell is she if she's not Hayakawa's wife?, " Yoji whispered to Ken on the side.

         He turned to asked the woman who she was.  "If yuu aru not Hayakawa-sama's woman then...?"

         "I am his Mother-in-Law, dear."

         "What did she say?," Yoji tried prying the info out of him.

         Ken, kind of in shock, answered, "She said she is Hayakawa's Mother-In- Law."

         There was silence between them.  The little English woman gave a start, " There she is!  Abigail, dear, we're over here!," she waved a woman in the far off distance to come to them.  Without hesitation, the four Weiss boys directed their attention to the woman the old one waved to, who came strutting towards them wearing a light blue dress with a bolero of that color, with white shoes, and a large light blue bonnet.  In her left arm, she carried a little white poodle.  In her other, she carried her coat.  

         Yoji, with disbelief coloring his face, nudged Ken in the back, "No way, that is Hayakawa's wife!"

         And with reason Yoji and the others were in shock.  They had all been expecting an old broad in her 50's but instead, what came strutting towards them was an absolute babe in her 20's.  "Mother?!  Where were you?," she asked the older woman.  Ken noticed the British accent.  She had blonde hair and whatever color her eyes were, were hidden behind expensive sunglasses.  

         "I was over here looking for you, dear.  But it's a good thing I ran into these adorable chaps."

         Mrs. Hayakawa had not acknowledge their presence yet.  She still had more to scold her mother on.  "I told you not to stray from my side.  You know how easily you get lost and you hve me worried sick about you.  Narita is a large airport and who knows the murderers and the muggers you can come across."

         "That's why we are here," said Aya.

         "Who are you?," she finally looked up at him.  Aya was taken aback by her 'attitude' towards him.  Then, she turned to her mother.  "Who are they?"

         "Your husband sent them over to fetch us, dear."

         "Bodyguards?," she asked the older woman.

         She nodded.

         Hayakawa's wife removed her sunglasses to reveal the most beautiful bluest eyes that they have ever seen.  "So, you four are bodyguards?  I see."  With that, she introduced herself,  "I am MISS Abigail Hayakawa.  This is my mother, MISS Edna Blackthorne."

         Excitedly, Ken introduced himself first, "I am Ken Hidaka.  these aru...."

         " Tsukiyono Omi, naitsu meet yuu, Maam," said Omi, with this big ass smile on his face.  Mrs. Hayakawa nodded in acknowledgement.

         "Charmed," she replied.

         Ken continued, "This is Youji Kudou."

         "O getsusama," Youji said.

         "And rast, this is Aya Fujimiya," Ken announced.

         For a moment, she just looked at him then she turned her attention to the others.  Then, "Mr. Ken, do you suppose we can stop over at the Ginza?  I've been dying to catch up with my shopping and haven't been able to do so since I've been busy with negotiations over in London."

         "Hai!  I don't see it as proburem," Ken confirmed.

         "I am glad you understand.  Well, I need to go to customs to claim my packages.  Will you all be dears and assist me, please?"  she said with a sudden smile on her face.

         "Ken, ask her how many packages?," Yoji urged him.

         Before Ken could translate, Abigail spoke, "They're just a couple, Mr. Kudou."  Their eyes doubled in size when she aswered Yoji.  "Well, shall we get going?  the lines over at custums get extremely fierce and I'd like to be the first one there, if you gentlemen don't mind?"

         Three out of four nodded.  One was not amused.  aya then detemined he would watch her slowly.

         "Oh, hold Fifi," she dumped the dog in Omi's arms.  "Come, let's not dawdle there is shopping to do!," she giggled, all of a sudden.

         It took them an hour to claim luggage but by the time they did, they were walking out of the airport each with some kind of burden in their arms as Abigail walked ahead of them with her mother.  Yoji, complaining as usual, said to aya, " I thought she said a couple?"

         "I'm guessing  'a couple' means 'alot' in England," grunted Aya with five bags hanging from his neck.

         "You think this torment is worth all the money Hayakawa's paying us, Aya?  Because I don't think it is!," Ken voiced.

         "I don't care, she seems nice!," said Omi.

         "hell, I'd say the same if I were only carrying her dog, runt!," scolded Yoji, who in turn toted some bags and a trunk.  "Geesh, you'd think that they'd have enough carts to go around!"

         "Well, we couldn't find any, Yoten," said Ken, helping him.

         "she's presumptuous, that woman," muttered Aya, feeling paind in his lower back.  "God, what does she pack in here, Bricks?!"  He felt the weight bearing around his neck, as well.

         "guys, look on the bright side, we're going to the Ginza," Omi chimed.

         "I could use a cold beer right about now," said Yoji with dread on his face.  "And a cigarette would go nicely with the brew.  And the worst part is that I've got a piece of wood the size of Hokkaido and I can't do a damn thing about it!," Yoji cried miserably.

         "You're not the only one," concurred Ken.

         "Thank you for sharing that with us, Ken and Yoji.  That was real instructional for the rest of us happless few,"  Aya said in his usual sarcastic mood.

         By now, the traffic had waned.  It wasn't before long that they had arrived at the Ginza, which is the equivalent of the mall over on the U.S. except that it looks like a mini skyscraper, like Macy's.  Anyhow, they had arrived at the Ginza.  Yoji, fulfilling  his bodyguard status, got out of the limo first before allowing Mrs. Abigail Hayakawa and her mother, Edna, to leave the vehicle.  Omi got out next.  There was excitement in his eyes and Aya knew what it was.  Surely, as soon as they get in, Omi was going to sprint off to the electronics department and oogle  and drool over the new laptops and the new games he's been wanting to own.  Omi reminded him of Momiji from Fruits Basket, then swore to himself that he had to stop watching too much cute anime as he sprung out the car right after the youngest member of the team.  

         "No danger here,"he confirmed speaking his own language as to not alarm the two ladies.

         Ken, acting as translator, allowed the ladies to dismount before  him.  Surprisingly, Mrs. Hayakawa graciously thanked him.  He felt himself blushing as she then unboarded the vehicle.  As she looked up, she marveled at the immensity of the place and smiled.  Ken got out, finally, and asked her in his strangled English, "Shar we go in?"

         "Yes, of course,"she answered with glee.  Ken, to be honest with himself, just asked her so that he could here her speak her form of English which he had admired for years while studying languages at his school.  He gestured to them, "Radies, first."

         She smiled and started to walk in with Yoji close behind throwing a wink at Ken, who stayed close by her side.  Omi followed with Aya close behind, who was not amused with this little field trip.  He knew for a fact that when it came to women and Malls it was a sure thing that they would not be getting home anytime soon.  The worst of it was that this was not just any woman, either, it was a rich woman with no limitations on her husband's credit card.  As soon as they were in they were greeted by two girls at the entrance who bowed  upon their arrival.  Mrs. Hayakawa and her mother bowed in return to show that same courtesy which took the four guys by surprise.  They could not help looking at each other.  Ken grinned at Aya who had been with his normal bad attitude throughout the whole ride.  Aya decided to ignore him.  Upon crossing the entrance, Mrs. Hayakawa stopped in marvel.  She was impressed with the immensity of the store that she had no words to express.

         "Good Lord!  This is quite amazing, dear!," said her mother, clasping her hands together.

         "Oh, I'm in the mood to see EVERYTHING!  This is surely amazing!," Abigail cried.

         "So am I!," cried Omi.

         Upon hearing this, Aya had to put his two cents in where it was not wanted, "That will be impossible!," he told Omi, but also directing his words to the young woman in front of them.

         "He said it's impossible," Ken translated to the ladies.

         "Well, Ken, you tell Mr. Fujimiya that if it bothers him to wait around for a woman then he is free to roam where he pleases.  I don't need a babysitter, thank you very much." Aya sensed she was bothered by the tonality emitted in her voice.

         Ken, turned to Aya, "She said…"

         "I know what she said!," Aya retaliated.  Ken jumped with a start.

         Abigail continued, "If it's all the same, you are all free to go where you please.  We can meet back here in ….what would you say ….in two hours?," she looked at Ken then at the others with that authority in her eyes.

         Aya protested, "Are you mad, woman?!"

         Ken, hesitated a little before translating what he said, "Eto….he said he won't allow  you to go without protection." Ken giggled rather sheepishly.

         "Did he?," she looked at Ken is disbelief.

         Yoji, quickly jumped in to save face for Ken, "Hai!  O getsusama!"

         She eyed Aya rather suspiciously from under her bonnet.  "Well, in any case, I am a grown woman and I can take very good care of myself."

         "Ken, tell her if she can take good care of herself then she can go home BY herself.  We won't be responsible if anything should happen to her.  Tell her, Ken!," he ordered.

         Ken, again, found himself in a compromising situation.  "But, Aya, we're getting paid."

         Yoji jumped in, "Aya, if you blow this for us, we'll never forgive you."

         "Is there anything the matter, here?," she asked with her pretty little mouth.

         Yoji, again, "Please Aya."

         "Tell her, Ken!,"he said sternly, ignoring Yoji's plee for a possible date.

         "Eto…," there was sweat in his palms.

         "Tell her or I will," Aya threatened.

         "Hayakawa-sama, how do I ter you dis?  Eto…Aya says that if you go by yourself there is no way we can protect you."

         "Ken-ken?  What are you doing?"

         "Eto…he  said the best sorution to this proburem is that he stays with you while we wander the store…..heh," he said, scratching his head.

         "Ken!," Aya growled through clenched teeth.

         "Did he, really?," she asked Ken, still looking at Aya with challenge in her eyes. "Oh,well, if that is what he said I don't  see any point to arguing with him.  Well, then, the three of you are free to scout the Ginza for possible terrorists that are out to get us," she smiled, exposing ALL her teeth.  "Come, Mother, let's take advantage of our time here, don't you  think?," she asked the older woman as she guided her towards the cosmetics section.  Aya stared at Ken as if wanting  to burn a hole in him.  Ken, in turn, laughed sheepishly.

         Omi then chimed in, "I'm off to the electronics department!," he announced.

         Ken, quickly turned to Omi, " I'm going with you!"  Before Aya could say anything else, Ken quickly pulled Omi towards the escalators.  HE did not look  back at the angry Aya.

         Yoji, before departing, gave Aya  a good slap  on the back asking, "Want me to bring you a souvenir?"

         "Hmph!," was the only reply Aya gave.

         "O-kaaaay, well…um, well, I'll get you some cheesecake,then."

         "Where will you be?"

         "Over at the videos department… there's this new feature I've been wanting to check out for quite some time…" Yoji's words fell into silence.

         "Action?"

         "Hell, YES!,"  Yoji snickered devilishly.  "You better believe there is ACTION, old man!  Want anything in particular like "Kiki does Hokkaido"?," he was rather smug.

         "Get out of my face," Aya shooed Yoji with his ever popular charm.

         Yoji laughed, " Alright, alright!  But if it's any consolation you have no idea how I'd kill to be in your shoes."

         "It's not too late, Yoji."

         "True, but if you want my personal opinion, I think it's YOURbody she wants.  Later!," Yoji left without a moment more to  lose.

         "Baka-Moron."

From the distance, "Mr. Fujimiya!," Abigail Hayakawa called, "Are you coming?!"  Aya took a deep breath, hoping that that would dissipate his annoyance towards this British import a bit.  He wished Ken was in his place.  At least, Ken seemed to be getting along with her.  With eternal dread on his face and in his spirit, he went to where they were.

         At the electronics department, Omi drooled over all the different laptop models as Ken slobbered greedily over the new video games.  At that moment, Omi neared him, looking over Ken's shoulder.  

         "Do you suppose Aya would have calmed down by the time we get home?," asked Omi with naïvité.  Ken said nothing.  Omi continued, "It was mean what you did to him back there."

         "Did you see him at her throat?  I mean, man, I don't want to imagine what's going on now."

         "Hmm?  We could look out for them….you know, as a protective measure, since it's part of our job description?"

         "You just want to see shit hitting the fan," Ken drew a wry smile.

         "I've never seen Aya like that…well,yes, but not like that.  He does his job, you know?"

         "Could be pre-menopause,"  he took another game.

         "Where's Yoji?"

         "The only place where all perverts go."

         Omi blinked his eyes in thought.  Ken took another game from the shelf.  "Um, Ken?"

         "Yeah?"

         "I think we should go back…as a safety measure."

         "For whom cause I ain't going back there."

         "For Hayakawa-sama and her mother.  I think she's in more danger with Aya than any killer out to get her."

         "You really like Hayakawa-sama, don't you?"

         "Well, she seems nice and her mother is even nicer.  Heck, they let me play with the dog."

         "I have to admit, she IS pretty."

         "How do you suppose a woman as young as her ends up with an old man like Hayakawa?  I mean, if it weren't for the main reason that he's Japanese and she's a foreigner, she could be Hayakawa's daughter."

         "I don't know, Omi.  I guess she saw something in him which made her feel whole.  I don't believe in these things I think they are ridiculous but everyone's entitled to happiness, right?"

         "Right."

         "Aya, well, Aya is always moody.  You know how he feels towards people with money.  It's just a matter of time before he warms up to the idea of being her bodyguard."

         "Although, the pay is good…let me see that," he took a game out of Ken's grasp.

         "The ride here was pretty tense.  Aya didn't take lightly to carrying her luggage."

         "Neither did he take lightly to stopping here."

         "I wouldn't mind battling out with Schwartz  right now.  Heck, anything is better than having to face Aya when he's mad."

         Omi sighed.

         "Hmm? Kiki Does Singapore, Kiki Does Taiwan, Kiki Does Beirut, hmph!, Kiki's been around," Yoji laughed.

         "Personally, I liked Kiki Does Germany, the best," said an all too familiar voice.  Yoji turned around to see himself staring face to face with Schuldrig.  "What? Surprised to see me?  I'm not surprised to see you," said the sarcastic German.

         "What are you doing here?," said Yoji, looking at him with beady eyes.

         "What, you think you are the only one who can shop at the Ginza?,"  Schuldrig answered with a wry smile.  He extended his arm to the nearby shelf, removing a tape and reads it, "Kiki Does Helga."

         Apprehensively, Yoji asked him, "What do you want?"

         "Nothing in particular just Hayakawa's wife, that's all.," he grinned, "She's quite a dish.  How about you, me, and her in one night of passion?"

         Yoji, gritting his teeth, replied angrily, "You sick son-of-a…"

         "Your thoughts, not mine…well, except I'm not included in the picture, now that's rude," Schuldrig cocked his red head to one side.  Then, he added, "I'm not here alone."

         Yoji's eyes doubled in size. "Aya."  He turned to leave but the German caught his elbow, "It's not Aya I'd be worried about," he whispered in his ear.  Yoji snatched his arm away then left running out of the store as Schuldrig watched with delicious anticipation.  Feeling rather proud of himself, he decided to snatch another tape for himself, "Hmmm? Weiss Does Schwartz, I wish!"

         Yoji desperately searched for Aya.  He looked around standing among the crowd.  To his dismay, he spotted both Nagi and Farfellow in the distance waving him 'Hello', which was odd.  Oh no!, he thought, they were here.  Where's Crawford?, he wondered.  Yoji turned and saw Schuldrig waving to him on the other side with a smug grin on him.  Where's Crawford?, he looked around frantically.

         "Hey!,"  the German yelled out to him.  Having gotten Yoji's attention, schuldrig directed Yoji's attention to the lower floor with his thumb.  Yoji looked over the barranda to find Aya annoyed out of his mind but not far from them, he also spotted Crawford.

         "Oh, no!  AYA! AYA!,"he yelled, but there was too much noise from the crowd.

         "Oh, Mother, look how gorgeous this is!  Do you think Ryouma would like it?  I think this tie would look quite fetching on him!  What do you think?," Abigail cried with delight.

         The older woman answered, "I think he'll love it, dear.  Red certainly brings out the fire in him….hehehehehehe," she giggled, delightfully.

         Aya harrumphed to himself.  However, Abigail did hear it but decided to ignore him.  

"I think you are right, Mother.  I'll be taking this for him."

         "Dear, look at this!  What a beautiful necklace!  And it suits you well," cried Edna, looking into the glass counter.

         Abigail went to kill her curiousity.  "Oh, you're right, it certainly is!  Do you think Ryouma would like it on me?"

         "Such a beautiful necklace for such a beautiful woman, I'm sure your boyfriend would like it on you," said a rather sexy voice next to her ear.  Abigail looked up to see this dashing tall man by her side.  She quickly saw he was a foreigner like herself…an American with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes.

         Mrs. Hayakawa turned to look at the gentleman who paid her the wonderful compliment.  "Thank you.  That's very kind of you Mister...,"  she trailed off.

         "Crawford...Brad Crawford," he answered flirtatiously.

         Before she could say anything else, Brad felt a firm hand on his shoulder.  He smiled.  He instanlty knew who it was. "Ah, Mr. Fujimiya," Brad turned his head to  establish eye to eye contact. He reverted to Japanese, "How nice to see you again."  then he reverted again to English. " I didn't expect you in these parts, Aya."

         "You know Mr. Fujimiya, Mr. Crawford?," Miss Abigail said with glee.

         "yes, Aya and I go way back...I mean WAY BACK!  Isn't that right, Aya?," he challenged.  Aya stayed silent but keeping his eye on Crawford.

         Crawford turned his attention back on the beautiful young lady in front of him, "Aya is just a big stick in the mud.  He's still mad at me," he grinned casually.

         With excitement in her voice she asked, "Is that so?  What aweful thing could you have done that Mr. Fujimiya couldn't possibly forgive you for?," she said with a giggle.

         "For leaving him."

         In Japanese, Aya threatened, "I don't know what kind of a game you are playing but I suggest you leave before I fill you with holes."

         "In public?," Brad answered in Japanese.

         "Say 'good-bye', Crawford."

         Crawford, getting the hint, smiled.  Then turning to Abigail, "Miss.."

         "Mrs. Abigail Hayakawa."

         "Hayakawa?  Strange, you don't look Japanese."

         She giggled flirtatiously, "No, I'm not.  My husband is, though.  Have you heard of Ryouma Hayakawa?  He's a biochemist."

         In that instant, Aya swung around and caught her by the arm.  "Let's go!," he ordered her in his native tongue.

         "What is the hell wrong with you!  Let my bloody arm go, you barbarian!," she cried out angrily.  Aya still struggled with her. "I said let me the bloody hell go!"  She swiped her arm away from his grasp.  "You must forgive Mr. Fujimiya, Mr. Crawford.  He hasn't had his morning tea, yet, so he's quite agitated."  She tried composing herself.

         "That's okay.  I'm aware of his constant mood swings, right, Aya-kun?"

         Aya took her arm again and urged, this time in English, "Let's go, Miss Hayakawa."

         "Why are you so rude, old chap?  I'm talking to Mr. Crawford!"

         "Not anymore!"

         "How dare you?"

         "That's alright, Mrs. Hayakawa," said Brad, apologetically.  "I don't wish to cause further trouble by my being here so I'll leave.  It was a pleasure meeting you."

         "I hope we can bump into each other again, Sir.  I apologize for Mr. Fujimiya's behavior."

         "I understand.  I'll be seeing you, then," before departing, he took her hand and kissed it.  Aya became apprehensive but did nothing else.  Brad finally departed leaving an impressed Abigail Hayakawa and an unamused Aya.

         She directed her words to her mother, "Isn't he so charming, Mother?  Unlike some people."  She eyed Aya, disdainfully.

         Her mother replied, "Quite charming, for an American.  And quite dashing!  He has his eye out for you, my dear."

         "Yes, but Ryouma is the only one for me," she sighed.

         Aya watched as Crawford disappeared into the crowd without so much of a trace.  In a way, he was relieved that Brad Crawford was gone, but he wasn't completely relieved.  They were followed here.  It was too much a coincidence.

         "Aya!," called Yoji, running towards him.  "Aya!"

         "Yes, over here!"

         Yoji, trying to catch his breath, "What....did he want?"

         "To play with us."

         Yoji turned to Abigail, "Hayakawa-sama, daijoubuu?"

         "Kudou-san wants to know if you are alright," Aya translated to her.

         "Yes, Mr. Kudou, I'm perfectly fine."

         Yoji sighed relief.

         "Of course, I would be much better if your friend, Mr. Fujimiya, wouldn't have made a complete arse of himself," she said seriously.

         Yoji looked at Aya, "Nani?"

         "She said it would have been better if I wouldn't have made an ass of myself with Crawford... I swear this presumptuous woman would make friends with Hitler if given the chance," he translated.

         "Oh, God!"

         "I want to go home, Mr. Fujimiya.  I've had just about enough for today.  So gather your minions," she was obviously upset.  Yoji looked at Aya accusingly.  This did not look good for them.

         "Find Ken and Omi," he ordered.

         "Oh, shit," was the only reply Yoji could come up with to mask the anger he had towards Aya and now, Mrs. Abigail Hayakawa.

***

         The limo ride was extremely quiet.  There was tension built up in the atmosphere.  She had not spoken to any of them since departing the departments store.  This did not look good for them and all because of Aya, the other three Weiss members thought in unison.  

         The first one to break the silence was Aya, directing his words to Yoji, "What took you so long?"

         "What?  You talking to me?"

         "Who else would it be?"

         "I bumped into Schwartz, that's what happened.  I tried calling to you, I've even tried getting to you but they prevented me."

         "I wanted that video game," Ken whined softly.

         "It's Aya's fault we couldn't stay," said Omi.

         They all stared at Lady Hayakawa who sat at the other side of the limo staring out the window wearing a scowl.  Ken whispered to Yoji, "I don't think she likes us."

         Yoji replied in return, "I get that impression, too."

         "It's obvious why she doesn't like us," added Omi.  With that, they all turned their heads looking at Aya with contempt on their faces.

         "What!  You think I care what that woman thinks?"

         "You should," Yoji pointed out.

         "You know what I think, Yotan?  I think you are thinking more with your little head than your big one.  Don't you see what this is?  This is a spoiled, arrogant woman who uses manipulation to get what she wants.  And if she thinks I'm going to tie myself around her little finger, she can go to hell."

         Mrs. Edna Blackthorne scooted closer to her daughter to whisper in her ear, "Dear, I'm concerned.  I don't think these gentlemen hold you in high regard."  

         Abigail was silent.  However, her silence said everything.


	3. When Things Couldn't Get Worse

Chapter Three 

            The next morning, the alarm clock blared.  It was 7:30 and Aya just decided he'd stay in bed for the rest of the day.  He was going to let the alarm sound off until it got sick of itself hollering.  He did not care.  Last night was a disaster.  The limo ride had been a long one.  When it was over, Mrs. Hayakawa just removed herself from the car and marched straight to her husband's office without so much as a word.  Her mother, on the other hand, took the dog from Omi and told them _'Thank you for a wonderful time.  God speed!,'_ in her usual joyous self, although, Aya had detected a bit of nervousness in her voice.  Then, she went up.  The boys were ordered out of the car.  Once out, they all noticed Mr.John Sloan standing at the entrance of the building with a menacing stare.  There was something about this man's stare that really set Aya off.  It was very…frightening.

            A loud knock on the door brought Aya out of his reverie.  "If it's Yoji, GO AWAY!"

            The door opened.  It was Yoji.  "Aren't you going to turn that damn thing off?!," he said rather annoyed.

            "No," was Aya's answer.

            Yoji let himself in, heading straight to the alarm clock and turning it off.  He looked at Aya who had his eyes closed in thought. He sat at the edge of Abyssian's bed, staring at him, trying to see how to start a conversation…mainly about last night.

            "I know what you want to say, Yoji, but honestly, I don't want to hear it," Aya declared.

            "I know you don't but you're going to hear it, anyway.  Aya, you were very rude with our client," Yoji stated.  There was silence between them.

            "What? Is that it?," Aya asked, expecting Aya to say more.

            "What?  You want more?," Yoji retaliated with the same attitude Aya threw at him.

            "Well, if you don't have anything else to say, you can show yourself out the door.  I'm sleeping here."

            Yoji stared at him, seriously.  The next moment, he cracked a smile fresh enough to set off a snowstorm.  "The guys and me were talking last night.  You were asleep, though."

            "You're point? If you have one?"

            "Well, we agreed that she's a rich pretentious brat," Yoji pointed out.

            "Your sense of scrutinity outdoes you, Yoji, even if it comes too late."

            Yoten's smile widened even more, to set off a forest fire, "We also agreed she's quite pretty."

            "Really?  I haven't noticed that.  If you find her heart and brain, please notify me, immediately."

            "The point to all this is that the three of us have decided that we have a huge crush on her," Yoji said half joking.  

            "What's your angle?"

            "Me and the guys would like to know if you'd be joining us in our journey to pursue platonic love?  Hey, if two is company, three is a crowd, then four plus one is a full blown orgy," Yoji bluntly said.

            Aya stared at him.

            Yoji closed the door behind him.  Ken and Omi were waiting outside with anticipation.  "Well, well, what did he say?," urged Ken.

            "Don't leave out any details," begged Omi.

            "F. U.," answered Yoji, laughing a bit. "That's what he said.

            "Oooo," Omi and Ken said in unison, "the 'F' word."

            "He also said  while we're at it, to F ourselves REAL good.  OH, and he's not going to work."

            Ken and Omi looked at each other.  Then Yoji continued, "I told you he wouldn't like the orgy idea."

***

            At the flower shop, there were myriads and myriads of girls crowding around the guys.  It was rather strange without Aya there.  Yoji, as usual, flirted with the highschool girls who, in turn, found themselves buying flowers which they had not intended on buying in the first place.  Ken, as usual, was busy at the cash register and making some new female friends of his own.  And Omi was busy  just being cute.  

            "Where's Aya-kun?," asked one girl.

            "He's running some errands, today," Yoji would answer.

            "Is Aya sick?," asked another one.

            Ken would say, "Nah, he's just ordering more flowers for tomorrow."

            "What happened to Aya?  Why is he not here?," wondered a few more.

            Omi would just tell them, "Aya had an emergency."

            "Aya-kun, where's Aya-kun?," asked several more.

            Yoji finally answered, "Aya-kun is DEAD."

            There was silence and many blank expressions.  With that, Yoji bowed to the girls and retired to the back of the store quicker than he could say _manage-a-trois_.  Both Omi and Ken could not believe what they had just heard but figured Yoji was sick of  being asked about Aya.  Both guys had to sympathize with him since they themselves were getting tired of answering everybody's questions.

            "Omi," said Ken, "you attend the customers.  I'll see what's up with Yoten."

            Omi nodded in agreement.

            Yoji busied himself with inventory.  Ken popped in casually to see what was up.  Yoji looked up and forced a smile, "Hey."

            "Hey…soooo, what was THAT all about?"

            "Nothing…I suppose just the real me trying to resurface.  Kind of like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

            Ken nodded.

            Then Yoji bursted out, "This is like our chance for great pay and Aya's botched it up!  I mean, if he doesn't like the woman then fine but at least he could try to act professional!"

            "You know how it is with Aya?  But you also know when he has a hunch about things, he is usually right."  Ken looked at Yoji seriously, trying to prove a point.

            "Alright, so I admit she's a bit high strung.  But after what happened last night, I'm sure she complained to Hayakawa.  And Hayakawa complained to the agency.  Which means we are going to be repremanded and surely we're out of the job."

            "You think so?  I'm sure Persia will do all he can to convince Hayakawa to give us another chance, if Hayakawa complains at all," Ken said, picking up another list and looking it over.

            "I'm depressed all of a sudden.  It's not only the pay that's got me worried, it's also all those office chicks I'll miss out on," Yoji replied, whining.

            There was this only blank expression on Ken's face.  Enough said.

            Upstairs, Omi was doing all he could by himself as the mob of girls continued harassing him.  It was not until a tall dark woman walked in that all the girls had quieted down.  She strutted her stuff.  All the women present stared at her in awe.  She smiled, they smiled back.  They all looked so tiny standing around this Amazon Goddess.

            "She's huge!," said a girl in awe of Miss Zimbula's height.

            "Good Morning," she saluted the tiny ladies.  They bowed in response.  "Good Morning...good morning."  she kept saluting until standing in front of Omi.  "Good Morning."

            Omi stared up at her feeling quite overwhelmed with her towering size.  He stuttered, "G-g-g-good Morning, Miss Zimbura.  H-h-h-h-how can I help you?"

            She smiled, "Mr. Tsukiyono, why aren't you at work?"

            "What?"

            " Why aren't you at work?"

            Omi did not know what to say.  Were they supposed to be at work today?  Technically, yes, but after last night, he did not expect them to be called again.  "I don't know," was the only thing he could answer.

            There was muttering going on.  She was aware what they were muttering about.  It was nothing out of the usual.  Since being in this country, she had been the victim of idle curiosity.  The Japanese were curious people especially when it came to different things.  At first, it had bothered her to be constantly pointed at on the streets and the victim of mockery by many school girls who laughed at her in public.  However, after some time here, she had grown somewhat accustomed to their jeering.  And after her employer had explained to her, she had realized that it was just a normal reaction of theirs upon seeing a foreigner.  

            "Don't let it bother you, Nefertiti," Hayakawa had said to her one day in his office, "It's a normal reaction.  If they stare and mock at you, you just laugh right back.  Just think of it, it's not everyday we see an African woman in our country.  To see someone different is quite the event for us...look around what do you  see?  A lot of short people with the same faces."

            She remembered them laughing afterwards.  She figured that if Hayakawa could laugh at himself, so could she.  "Mr. Hayakawa is expecting you and your friends at work today."

            "He's not mad?"

            She tilted her head to one side.  It looked like she did not know what he was talking about.  "Mad?," she said with curiosity, "why would he be mad?"

            "Well, last night...."

            "Last night he went home a pleased man.  He's very grateful that you four looked after Mrs. Hayakawa and Miss Edna."

            "What?"

            "She could not stop talking about the Ginza store all night long.  So, I would assume you showed her a good time," she said excitedly.

            "She said we showed her a good time?," Omi was surprised.

            "Of course!," she replied.

            Then, a girl asked, "Omi-kun was with a girl last night?"

            Omi's eyes widened.  He had forgotten where they were.  

            "No, Keiko, just delivering flowers."

            "Yes, I was almost jealous," she said pouting her lips.  She grabbed Omi's arm.  He was flushed all over.  Miss Zimbula just smiled. Her exotic yellow eyes glistened with pleasure to see such a cute display before her.  "Omi-kun is mine and no one else's, right?"

            "You trully adore him, don't you?," she inquired.  "Well, I'll be waiting for  in the car.  Mr. Hayakawa needs MORE flowers for his party tonight," she winked at Omi.

            "YOU want us to come, now?"

            "Of course.  It would be rude to keep your client waiting."

            "I'll tell Ken and Yoji, then," Omi answered, still being held by Keiko.

            "Mr. Hidaka and Kudou are here?  I don't see them."

            "They're in the back with inventory."

            "I see, and how about Mr. Fujimiya?"

            "Er...uhhhhh...," the look on Omi's face was worth a thousand words.

            Silence and peace filled the room.  It would give him time to compose himself.  Aya slept without a care in the world.  It would be busy as usual at the flower shop.  There would be a rabble of girls suffocating him.  A few  would get in his way.  If it were up to him, he would do away with ALL of them with one single swipe of his katana.  Away with the weaker sex!, he thought.

            On occasion, girls were nice, as long as they kept quiet.  To hear Mrs. Hayakawa talk silly talk with her mother, drove him towards the point of actually wanting to commit harikiri.  Their conversation, their way of getting excited over little things like bobbles and make-up, made him sick.

            Crawford's presence last night caught him off guard.  He was checking her out like predator to prey.  They were being watched.  It was a good thing he was there to intercept Crawford when he did.  Who knows what he would have done to Hayakawa's wife and Mother-in-law.  Such a sweet old lady, despite her having a spoiled daughter.  They would have to be careful.

            Yoji bursted in. Aya got up with a start.  "What the f...."

            "Get up," Yoji ordered.

            "What?"

            "Dammit, where are your clothes?!  Get dressed!," he said, finding Aya's attire and throwing it at him, which Aya caught with his face.

            Aya, jumping out of bed, "What the hell is going on, Yoten!  You come in here without knocking and expect me to dress?!,"  Aya demanded.

            Yoji caught him by the shirt collar, bringing Aya close to his face, threatening him "Mrs. Zimbura is outside waiting for us.  Get dressed or do I have to do it for ya?"

            "It's passed five minutes," said Nefertiti looking down on her wristwatch.  "Mr. Hayakawa doesn't appreciate tardiness."  She was in the limo with Ken and Omi, who could not stop staring at her.  "Where I come from, it's rude to stare."

            They blushed in embarrassment.

            Nefertiti smiled, her voice became soft, "However, I bet it's not everyday you see a black woman in Tokyo."

            Ken spoke,"Honestly, Miss Zimbura, it's the first time we see a black woman, ever."

            She looked at Ken with wonder.  Omi adds in, to excuse his friend, "What he means is that it's the first time we see a black woman up close."

            "Really?"

            "If you count National Geographic," Ken added in more.

            "I see," she answered as if in thought.

            Ken, blushing, then said, "We think you're pretty."  
            Suddenly, unexpectedly, Nefertiti bursted into laughter.  The hue of her eyes turned a lighter yellow as she laughed some more.  Omi and Ken looked at her in marvel like two kittens at a petshop window.  "Oh, I haven't laughed this hard in days," she said, her laughter dissipating, barely.  "I'm sorry."

            Ken, still blushing, asked her, "Where are you from and where did you learn your japanese?"

            Her smile widened, exposing ALL her teeth, "Well, you're a curious one.  For starters, I'm originally from Egypt but I was raised in Nigeria.  I come from a prominent family so, I received the best education.  As to how I learned Japanese?  I was lured to come here.  It wasn't my first intention but as soon as I stepped on Japanese soil, I fell in love with the people and the culture."

            "So," Omi began, " you learned our language becuase of your interest in our culture?"

            "Well, NO!  I learned it out of utter necessity since I was assigned to work here.  My love for Japan came afterwards as I started interacting with my work collegues."

            "How long have you been here, then?," Ken urged on.

            "Five years.  Before that, I was in Germany helping the agency work on , you know, the experimental drug," her voice lowered, as if trying to not let the driver hear their conversation despite there being a window dividing them.

            "The drug was being developed in Germany?," prodded Ken.

            Nefertiti hesitated before speaking, then, "Yes.  It was being developed...partly."

            "Partly?," both guys repeated in unison.

            The limo door opened.  Aya entered without saying a word but the look on his face said it all.  Then, Yoji popped in with a huge grin on his face, "Missed me?," he said to Nefertiti.

            There was a wry smile on her lips, she answered rather flirtatiously, "Mr. Kudou, you haven't been gone long enough to be missed."

            He looked at her seductively before getting into the car and taking his seat next to her.  Aya was next to Ken with the baddest and meanest big ass attitude on his face.  Until Nefertiti directed her attention to him with her soothing, rich voice, "Good morning, Mr. Fujimiya!  I trust you slept well?"

            For a moment there, it seemed Aya had let down his guard a bit and smiled at Nefertiti in response to her question.  Ken, Omi, and Yoji could not keep their jaws from plummeting in shock.  Aya, to further surprise them, dropped his head like that of a child, and answered Nefertiti's inquiry, "I slept good."

            "Hmmm?  So that's why you didn't come to work, I suppose?,"  her gaze penetrated him.  Aya did not dare look up at her for fear that she might dig up his deepest and darkest secrets from the pit of his soul.  

            It would be rude not to reply, like that had ever stopped him from speaking his mind before.  But, this woman was different.  He had to answer her.  He wanted to stop her staring.  He wanted to stop the pain.  "I was ...I didn't...I overslept.  It won't happen again."

            She hesitated again to scrutiny, "Don't worry, it's alright.  We all have our bad days."

            They sat waiting in Hayakawa's office   Nefertiti had gone to fetch the refreshments as they waited for Hayakawa to return from his board meeting.  There was silence between them.  Omi started kicking his legs to shake off the tension in the room.  It was Ken who shattered the silence.

            "Are you sure she didn't tell cause I think she did."

            "I feel we were lured here to be slaughtered,"  Aya replied to Ken.

            "Stop being such a pessimist!  We're here, that's it!,"  Yoji scolded Aya.

            "Lambs to be slaughtered...Aya could be right," Ken concurred with the red- head.

            "It doesn't matter, I'm just here for the cake and ice cream,"  said Omi, kicking his feet up some more.

            Yoji turned to Omi and shushed him, "Shhhhh!"

            "Cake and ice cream?,"  Aya looked at them both.  "What's going on here?"

            Yoji laughed sheepishly, saying apologetically, "It's really nothing.  Miss Zimbura just promised Omi some cake and ice cream. That's all."

            "Don't lie, Yoten, you came here for the same thing!"

            "Yeah, if we persuaded Aya to come," added Ken.

            "Ken," Yoji  tried shushing him but the cat was already out of the bag.  Ken put his hands to his mouth upon realizing that he had blown the secret.  

            "I can't believe you guys," said Aya, shaking his head slowly in disbelief.

            "Hey, I got bribed with babes.  Of course, she didn't exactly call them like that," Yoji corrected.  Aya was not amused.

            Omi, on the other hand, said, "I don't care!  I'm going to enjoy the ice cream."

            "You're such a kid, little, Omi," Yoji said.

            "And Yoji is a lech," answered Omi, giggling.

            The door opened, ushering in Nefertiti wheeling in a cart full of treats.  She served Omi first who was jumpy with anticipation. "Strawberry!  How do you know I like strawberry!," he asked excitedly.

            Nefertiti gave him a warm smile.  "You look like you like strawberry looking as sweet as you do."

            Omi flushed as he stared straight into her warm, yellow eyes.  She giggled, slightly. Then she went to the cart again and gave Ken his bowl with Melon flavored ice cream.  He accepted graciously.  

            "Here's yours, Mr. Fujimiya.  Vanilla…please enjoy," she smiled.  Aya's violet orbs doubled in size as he stared at her and then, into the bowl.   It was vanilla ice cream, alright, with little hints of cinnamon  sprinkled on.  "Here you go, Mr. Kudou.  Chocolate, as you like it."  As she bent to serve him his dessert, Yoji could not help but stare down her cleavage.  "Divert your eyes elsewhere if you know what's good for you, Mr. Kudou," she was stern.  At the same time, there  was a bit of mischief gleaming in her eyes as she placed the spoon in his bowl.

            "My friends call me Yoji but you can call me Yo-kun," he invited, confidently.

            She smiled again. Without saying anything else, she retired from the room.  Three out of four watched her leave.  Yoji finally said, demonstrating the pride of a peacock, "Heh, she wants me." 

            Aya said nothing.  He just stared dumbfoundedly into the bowl.  It had three cherries.  Exactly the way he liked it.  How did they know it was his favorite?  They had certainly done their homework in order to go through great lengths to please them.  They went as far as to serve Ken his favorite melon flavored ice cream.

            "Aya, anything wrong?," asked Omi, concerned.

            "No,", he replied.

            "In that case, eat up.  This is Good!"

            The sliding doors opened.  Like before, Sloan was the first one to enter, Hayakawa followed him in with a smile of great pleasure.  "Good day, gentlemen!  Please, please enjoy yourselves.  John, you can be at ease, now.  These men have made me quite happy since yesterday."

            John nodded and sat in a chair close to the desk, next to the sliding doors.  He smiled, Aya saw this, but his eyes said different.  He threw a piercing glance at Aya as if it were known only to him what Aya was thinking about.  The feeling was eerie, Aya thought to himself as he stared back, taking his first spoonful of ice cream.

            "Well, gentlemen, it's an honor to have you here.  Abigail couldn't stop talking about yesterday.  Now, I'm convinced more than ever that you are the ones.  I don't regret paying you the advance.  Persia was right to recommend you four for this job."

            Their eyes were wide in disbelief.

            John then spoke, "In fact, Mrs. Hayakawa was so pleased that she insisted that Mr. Hayakawa invite you to tonight's welcoming party."

            Yoji then replied, "But we thought with what happened yesterday…"

            "With what happened?," Hayakawa stared at him rather strangely.

            Ken and Omi looked at him, using their eyes to beg him not to say anymore.  "I mean, since it was boring and stuff, we thought your wife was bored out of her mind," he recovered, sitting back and spooning in more ice cream to keep in own big mouth shut.

            "Schwartz was there," said Aya, finally.  John and Hayakawa looked at each other, seriously.  "Your wife and I got into a little disagreement since she thought I was trying to keep her away from a conversation with Brad Crawford."

            Both employer and his bodyguard listened to Aya attentively.

            "I mentioned nothing to her about the nature of this man. I didn't want to alarm her."

            "I see," said Hayakawa.

            "My colleague, here, informed me they've made a threat to harm her and the rest of your family."

            "Well, Aya, they didn't exactly say it that way. It's more of an insinuation than an actual threat."

            "Yoten, a threat is a threat!  Anyhow, your wife proved difficult and I cannot work like this," Aya pointed out to the older man.

            There was silence from Hayakawa and from Sloan.  Aya awaited for their response, impatiently.  Yoji and the others looked at Aya then at the two men in front of them, and back again, and continuously like they were watching a ping-pong tournament.  Then, suddenly, Hayakawa broke out in laughter, which blew the boys back, Aya, especially.

            John sat there eyeing Aya.  Hayakawa still chuckled and then said, "Don't mind my darling wife, Mr. Fujimiya.  She's accustomed to getting her way and I must admit she's rather spoiled in a sense, but deep down she's a good woman, so don't mind her.  Once in a while, I allow myself to indulge her," he ended saying with a bit of laughter.

            "Basically, you are telling us to indulge her, too, is that right?," asked Aya, feeling rather annoyed that his ice cream started to melt.

            "No, I'm just saying make her feel she is in the driver's seat without ACTUALLY giving her the steering wheel.  You must understand, gentlemen, that girls like her are quite whimsical at that age.  She's young,"  Hayakawa started listing.

            "Very young," Aya emphasized in return.

            "She's   beautiful," added the older man.

            "Very beautiful," said Yoji under his breath.

            "And she's my wife, she looks after me and has been looking after me since my first wife , well, you know the rest," he finished. "Anyhow, I've only got my two sons, my daughter, her, and my dear Edna.  They are my family and I will turn heaven and hell to see they are protected.  I've given so much of my life to Kritiker, at least, they owe me this much after 30 years working for them, developing their drugs and weapons," his manner turned grave, all of a sudden.

***

            "Hayakawa's a Kritiker agent?," Youji said, still wondering if what he heard just moments ago was really what he heard.

            "Wow!  Now, that explains how he knows Persia," added Omi, analytically.

            They stood right outside the office in disbelief.  Nefertiti appeared, smiling as usual.  "So,"she began, "how did it go in there?  I'm sure Mr. Hayakawa was thrilled to see you, was he not?"

            Aya broke the tender moment by asking, "Where's Mrs. Hayakawa?"

            "Oh, well, she is in her office.  Why you want to know?," she asked out of curiousity.

            "He wants to apologize for being a big butt," Yoji chimed in wearing this only big ass grin.  The other two snickered among themselves.

            Aya turned to Yoji with  a scowl on his face, "Yoten, if I want someone talking for me, I'll hire a dummy."

            "Why hire a dummy if he hasYoten for free," Ken whispered to Omi, who instantly giggled.  Yoji heard what Ken said and answered his smart-ass remark with a bonk to his head.  Ken stifled a cry.  Nefertiti giggled.

            "Come this way," she said, still giggling.  They followed her away from Hayakawa's office and down a corridor passed many offices.  The employees could not help but stop working to look up at the passing boys parading after Nefertiti in casual attire.  Omi noticed that most of them were foreigners and nudged Ken in the arm to  look.  Yoji could not help but catch an eyeful of attractive office women and winked at them as he passed by leaving them  smiling and giggling.  Aya's mood was the only one that did not shift as he dutifully walked behind the Egyptian born Nigerian.  "Here we are," she finally said.  She tapped on the door.

            "Come in!," a female voice was heard from within.  Nefertiti opened the door, slightly enough for her head to fit, and popped a look inside.

            "Abigail?," Nefertiti reverted to English, "Are you busy?"  She found Mrs. Hayakawa arranging her desktop.  Her computer was on.  She looked up, surprised to see Nefertiti at her door.

            "No, I'm not busy…well, at least, I was busy but now I'm not.  Is there anything I can do for you, Nef?," she asked, stopping what she was doing.

            "The new boys are here to see you, Maam," she announced in her British type English, amusing Ken even more.

            Mrs. Hayakawa straightened to her full height, not letting go of the folder she clutched to her breasts.  "Very well, they may come in but they must make it quick.  I have mountains and mountains of work to do for me to be wasting any valuable time," she finally answered.  Her disposition was calm but formal.

            Nefertiti opened the door wide, ushering the boys in.  About to close the door behind them, Abigail motioned to the woman to leave it open.  "They won't be here long," she said.  Nefertiti, despite of what Abigail had said, decided to slightly leave the door ajar for a bit more privacy.  "I swear, you give them an order and they do what they want," she muttered to herself.  She quickly placed the folder she held, on top of her desk and turned to the computer to hit "Save",  which she did.  While it did that, Omi could not help but catch a glimpse of the document on screen.  Then, after that was done, she closed the program and put the computer on IDLE.  "Alright, so what is it you boys wanted to see me about?," she said, picking the folder up again and going through the papers inside.  They looked at each other.  They did not know who should speak first.  Then, realizing the problem, she turned her attention to Ken.

            "Eto," Ken, blushing like a ripe tomato, started, "Um…Hayakawa-sama…Gomenasai!," he quickly bowed apologetically to her for lack of words.  Seeing this display, Omi and Yoji bowed, too, apologetically, each saying they were sorry.  Aya was the only one not bowing.  

            Yoji, staring down on the floor, begged, "Aya, please bow!," he said behind gritted teeth.

            With that, Aya dipped his head in reverence and repeated, "Gomenasai, Hayakawa-sama."

            "Please don't do that," she ordered sternly.

            Ken, continued, without looking up at her, "Hayakawa-sama, all of us aporogize for yesterday.  We aru sorry if we have angered Hayakawa-sama and we aru gurateful for the second chancu.  Please acceptu our deepest aporogies."

            She stared at them with their heads bowed.  She said nothing as she sat down on her swivel chair, not once letting the folder go.  She finally spoke, "It's not me who you have to thank, gentlemen." Her voice was soft but stern.  "Thank, Mother.  If it weren't for her, you can be sure my husband would have been told of the whole incident."  There was silence between the four.  None dared say a word, although, three out of four thought that only one of them was really to blame for the entire thing.  With nothing else but background noises coming from without the office, Abigail decided that this would be enough. "Is that all?"

            Aya detected the arrogance in her tone but said nothing.  He did not want to win Hayakawa's displeasure so he kept his mouth shut as he kept staring at the floor.  Ken, on the other hand, brought his head up to her eye level.  He could tell that she wanted them to leave by the way she had her hand on the mouse.

            "Again, we aporogize, Hayakawa-sama!  Aya, especiary, is sorry for his bad behavior," he said, bowing again.

            "Mr. Fujimiya is sorry?  Mr. Hidaka, it's very admirable that you've decided to stand up for your friend, however, I feel that Mr. Fujimiya can speak for himself.  But, if he doesn't want to that is fine by me.  At least, I'm well with my own conscience," she replied, then stood up and walked towards the door, opening it wide.  "Now, if you four  will excuse me, I have a lot of work to do.  I can't afford to lose more time."

            They straightened up, looking at each other with perplexity.  There was no other choice.  Yoji took the iniciative to walk out first, followed by Ken, then by Omi, and last, Aya.  Before Aya crossed the threshold, he glimpsed at her for a moment.  She saw no expression in his face, at least, that is what he wanted to project. But she saw it in his violet eyes.  They burned with fury.  They burned angrily from humiliation.  Then, he left her sights.  She closed the door after them.

            There was the sound of a sliding door opening, then it slid right back.  "He's proud," said a masculine voice.

            "He's Japanese," she answered, still facing the door.

            "You think he can be broken?," asked the voice again.

            She turned to face the man who now sat at her desk and replied, "Anything can be broken."

            The man smiled his reply, then took out a folded sheet of paper from his breast pocket.  "What is that?," she asked him out of curiosity.

            "Their first mission," he placed the paper her desk.  

She reached out to read the contents. A large frivolous smile brightened her face.  Without further ado, she pressed the intercom.  "Nefertiti, I need you to do me a favour."

"Right away, Maam."

***

"What do we do, now, Aya?," asked Yoji, as the four of them waited for the elevator.

Aya did not answer.

"Aren't we supposed to stay here?," questioned Omi.

"Miss Zimbura said we could go home until further notice," answered Ken.

"I don't know but this's weird!," Yoji pointed out, staring up at the numbers. "What's taking so long?!"

"We are all upset, Yoten.  This's weird," confirmed Ken.

"What I don't understand is that we're supposed to guard this guy and his family, namely Mrs. Hayakawa, and what are we doing, we're going home!," Yoji protested.  "I don't like getting paid to do nothing!"

"It's here," Aya broke his silence by announcing the elevator's arrival.  The doors slid open and they walked in.  Omi pressed for the first floor.  The doors closed once more.

At the bottom, they walked out without so much as a word.  The receptionist bade them farewell.  Yoji, as usual, did not fail to bid her off with his charming wink.  She giggled as they went out the main entrance and to the parking lot.  They looked for their car.  It was nowhere to be seen.

"Um, Yoten, where did you park the car?," asked Ken.

Yoji scratched his head in thought, then replied, "I don't know.  Do you know, Omi?  Aya?"  They both shook their heads in denial.

"Of all the lame-brained things you can do, Yoten," Aya insulted in his robotic manner.

"Oh, damn," Omi started.  "Oh, DAMN!  I FORGOT!"  He yelled, pulling his bangs.

"Forgot what?  Spit it out!," Yoji demanded, shaking Omi by the shirt collar.

The realization had finally dawned upon Aya.  He sighed depressingly,  "We didn't bring the car."

Yoten stopped hammocking poor Omi to see Aya's point.  "Oh, right, the limo brought us." He gently let Omi go.  "Now what'll we do?  We have no ride." 

They sighed.

"Mr. Hidaka!," cried a familiar female voice from a distance.  They turned towards the sound of high-heels clacking against the pavement.  Miss Zimbula came running, in what seemed an effortless task to catch up to them in her three inched heels and her tight white mini skirt.  It amazed them to the point of wanting to applaud her for not falling off balance from those  dangerous pumps.  To Ken, she looked like Florence Griffeth Joyner, both beautiful and athletic with a flair of regal elegance.  "Mr. Hidaka!," she cried, finally caught up to them.  She took a deep breath and smiled.  "Here.  Mrs. Hayakawa forgot to give this to you," she said, handing Ken a piece of paper in her hand.

            Ken took it, opened it, and began to read it.  His eyes widened, then his face twisted in interesting ways.  He appeared perplexed.  Aya took the note away from him to read it himself.  Aya's face, like Ken's, showed perplexity.  As if enlightened, his confusion summed up into a scowl when he glanced at Miss Zimbula standing motionless awaiting their reply.  

"What is the meaning of this?," Aya asked.  Yoji looked over his shoulder.

"Your first mission," she answered as a matter of fact.

"First mission?  First mission my ass!  This looks more like a," before Aya could complete his sentence, Nefertiti finished his thought for him.

"A shopping list?  Yes, I know," she stated, confirming his suspicions.

Yoji jumped in, "Is this Hayakawa's idea of a joke?"

"Mr. Hayakawa is not aware of this."

"What you mean, Mr. Hayakawa's not aware of this?," blurted Omi.

"This is all Mrs. Hayakawa's idea.  She wants to surprise him for tonight's welcoming party.  It's been thirteen years since he's been in Japan so she wants to make sure everything is perfect for tonight's party.  And, naturally, you four are invited.  Here," she handed Aya an envelope, "that is the advance for the delivery.  I suggest you gentlemen come two hours early to help with the preparations.  The moment Mrs. Hayakawa learned you four worked in a flower shop, she was thrilled and couldn't resist the temptation to order a lot of them for the party."

Silence.  Surprise.  Utter shock.  This was clearly written across their faces.  Miss Nefertiti continued smiling.  Yoji looked at Aya.  Aya looked back at Yoji.  As if defeated, Aya sighed.  Yoji knew what this meant and said to Aya, "Clearly, we have no choice."

"Yes, we do. But, against my better judgement, I'm not going to risk losing money we've been promised to babysit this woman."

Nefertiti, with concern in her eyes, commented, "Don't look at this as a babysitting job, Mr. Fujimiya.  Look at this as a new adventure.  She's not that difficult once you get to know her." Her frown, once again, transformed into a smile.  "Anyway, I was wondering why you were out here if the limo is parked over there," she turned back, pointing towards the car.

Four faces went blank.


End file.
